Cecilia
Cecilia is a playable character from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. She is the Mage General of Etruria as well as the former teacher of Roy and Lilina. Cecilia, Douglas and Perceval make up the three Etrurian Generals, one of the highest positions of authority in the Etrurian military. Profile Cecilia was born to a wealthy, aristocratic family and later was recognized as talented enough in magic to become a knight of Etruria. According to her support conversations with Douglas however, she faced great opposition and prejudice for taking on the role in her earlier days, though she persevered nonetheless. Eventually, she went to Ostia where Roy and Lilina were studying and taught them the basics in battle arts, specifically showing Roy how to wield the sword and Lilina how to cast spells, but was called away when she was recognized as a successor to the Mage General's title by her own predecessor. During the invasion of Ostia by Bern, Cecilia is first seen at the end of Chapter 8 with her troops, after responding to Roy's letter requesting help from Etruria when he is threatened by Narcian to surrender Ostia. Subsequently, she goes to the Western Isles to apologize to Roy for him being forced to accept leaving the mainland to follow Etruria's orders, and soon departs after taking Guinivere under her protection and promising Roy she would defend Lycia in his absence. Following Roy's success in dealing with the corruption in Western Isles, events take a turn for the worse in Etruria when a coup d'état breaks out and Cecilia flees from Aquleia with Guinivere, forming her own anti-coup d'état militia called the Loyalists to battle the Revolutionaries. Unfortunately, the Revolutionaries, allied with Bern as well as two of the Etrurian Generals, are too powerful and drive the Loyalists back easily, forcing them to retreat to an old castle on Misul Peninsula. Cecilia guards the castle entrance, but by the time the Lycian Alliance Army, led by Roy, can go to her aid, she ends up facing Zephiel in single combat and is defeated. Despite her grievous injuries, she survives the battle and is captured by Narcian and thrown into a jail cell with Sophia, who treats her wounds. Once Roy seizes the castle, she reunites with him and joins him in his efforts against Bern thereafter. During the war, she may strengthen her relationship with either of her students or her fellow generals; become acquainted with Saul, whose flirtations she rebuffs; or discover the survival of Prince Mildain, who she had believed to be dead. At the end of the war, she continues her career as the Mage General of Etruria, playing a major part in her country's reconstruction, and is posthumously awarded the title as the "Maiden of Etruria" for her service. If she has an A-level support with Roy however, she will marry him and become the duchess of Pherae instead. Cecilia also plays the role of instructor for the tutorial level in The Binding Blade, where she assists Roy in a training exercise against Bors and other members of the Ostian forces. The canonicity of this battle is ambiguous. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters